D
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 31. Synopsis The trio takes the bikes to cycle to Mt. Coronet. Much to Pearl's displeasure, missy doesn't know how to ride a bike, and tries to help her. Missy refuses, and tries to do it on her own, but leads herself in danger, so Pearl goes to save her. Chapter Plot Diamond, Pearl and missy are glad their foldable bikes have arrived. This makes them glad they'll be able to finish their journey to Mt. Coronet much sooner. The trio goes to Sinnoh Route 206, the cycling road. Pearl is enthusiastic, but Diamond stops him, pointing at missy, who falls off her bike. Pearl sees she can't ride her bike. Missy denies, but Pearl yells out that he definitively saw her fail, and exclaims he's going to teach her. Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz are on a boat, heading to Canalave City. The latter explains there'll be a lot of participants showing their research at the conference over the next two weeks. Rowan is pleased there'll be many Pokémon experts sharing their knowledge. The two go to the library, where the conference will be held. Across the river, a man talks to Roark over the phone, laughing at him for losing a Gym match, and thinks he just lacks practice. The man also reminds Roark about the thing they were talking about some days ago. Pearl trains missy to ride a bike, and points out she needs to maintain balance and pedal the bike separately. Missy claims it is best for beginners to remove the pedals, which doesn't surprise Pearl that she knows that. However, he is still fascinated to see her determination, even as she falls down. Pearl tells her not to rush to find balance, but missy replies she isn't rushing things over, before crashing. Pearl pleades her to practice first, but missy continues to crash. This makes Pearl impatient, considering that they are only here to help her out. However, missy is hurt a bit from falling off the bike. Diamond goes to get the antiseptic, but Pearl stops him, since missy needs to figure this out on her own, despite the wounds. Missy becomes angry, and storms off with her bike and Prinplup. Diamond wonders if they should let her practice alone, but Pearl is definitively certain about that. Instead, Pearl suggests training their act, and orders Diamond to put the food down. Pearl speaks about bike journeys; with the bikes, he is confident they'll reach Mt. Coronet in no time. Diamond mentions they can strip down, but gets his socks taken onto his head by Pearl, for it is not that kind of strip. Pearl also suggests that they should change gears while speeding ahead, and thinks at the fourth gear, they can speed up to the top in a split-second. However, Diamond yells at him, for it is impossible to reach the top in a split-second. The two see Chimler and Tru watching missy practicing riding her bike. Pearl is not glad that she is having Prinplup push the bike, to speed up. Suddenly, missy speeds up, and Pearl fears she'll fall over the observation deck, under the ravine. Pearl rides his bike, but since he is unable to catch up with her, he has Chimler emit fire from its back to accelerate. However, he is too late, as missy is already at the observation deck, and wishes he had more road to cycle on to stop her. To do that, he has Prinplup emit ice to extend the road. The ice forms a slope, which slows missy down. Missy opens her eyes, and becomes shocked to be at the icy slope. Pearl is glad he succeeded, and thanks Prinplup for good work. Diamond arrives, and points at Stinky, who emitted a bad smell, and believes that to be the source for missy failing to ride the bike. Diamond holds Stunky, stating the smell won't come off after a day passes, which disgusts Pearl that he is holding Stunky. Much to their surprise, they see missy having learned to ride the bike. Missy apologizes, seeing how great that she has just learned something, but demands to know how to stop the bike. Diamond and Pearl rush to her, yelling her to use the breaks. At the cycling road, a man appears, and looks at the directions for Oreburgh City and Mt. Coronet. Debuts Characters *Byron Pokémon *Shieldon (Byron's) *Floatzel *Stunky Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 31 chapters